


Home

by ospreyx



Series: TaiQrow Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TaiQrow Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/pseuds/ospreyx
Summary: There is something so unexpectedly gratifying about being addressed as a professor after all these years.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: TaiQrow Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905649
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i am interpreting this prompt _very loosely_ because it gave me such a hard time for the past three months. i also worked on all of the prompts backwards, so in my eyes & my heart, this is the final prompt that offers respite from all the angst i have written. i am not even slightly sorry :)))
> 
> Day 1 - ~~First Day at Beacon~~ /First Day at Signal

“Ready to go, Professor Branwen?”

Despite the obvious lilt of a taunt, there is still something so unexpectedly gratifying about being addressed as a professor after all these years. Nevertheless, Qrow rolls his eyes and says, “I would be if _someone_ didn’t keep distracting me.”

It is hard to pretend to be upset when he feels the petal-soft touch of Taiyang’s lips against the nape of his neck. He turns away from the coffee machine, and once he settles, Taiyang’s arms snake back around his waist. He sees the too-wide grin Taiyang wears, toothy and lopsided and endearingly stupid in a way that never fails to steal the breath from Qrow’s lungs.

Even so, he looks out of place, Qrow thinks, he looks odd when he’s pristine and impeccable in the suit he wears. So Qrow hooks his fingers into Taiyang’s collar and tugs him forth into a kiss, slower than the breach of the sun across the hazel-lit sky, sweeter than any amount of sugar he’s dumped into his morning coffee.

Taiyang is caught by surprise by the fingers that messily thread through his hair and tugs. The noise he makes in protest melts into the kiss, and Qrow catches Taiyang’s bottom lip between his own, sucks and pulls in a way that has Taiyang sighing thick and heady into the space between them.

Qrow pulls away just enough to take in the sight - the wet glisten of Taiyang’s lower lip, the hair that is tugged out of place, the smouldering heat in ocean blue irises deep enough to drown in - and purrs, “That’s better.”

Taiyang pouts just a bit, catching Qrow’s hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips. He presses kisses against each knuckle, lingers just a bit lower to brush against the titanium band around his ring finger as he says, “Come _on_ , Qrow, I actually tried this time.”

Qrow’s smirk only widens. “Are you actually upset, though?”

His only answer is another kiss. He is hyper aware of the fingers in his own hair, of the hand that trails lower to settle at his hip, of the teeth that catch his lower lip. It is both exhilarating and comforting, both electrifying from years apart and soothing after months spent moulded together once more.

Qrow knows that it will take time to mend from the years he’s spent fighting in a war they almost couldn't win. It will take time to put himself back together after that battle. But when it is Taiyang who later helps him set up class for the first time in years and leaves him with another lingering kiss, he is confident that he can make it.

The day goes by smoothly, and he is already endlessly invested in his students, and for once, he feels at ease. Teaching comes naturally, like the flow of blood beneath his skin and the breaths that fill his lungs. This is peace, he thinks; peace is what he finds here, true peace after the war has finally ended.

He is home, and if time cannot mend something, then it is the familiarity of Taiyang and Signal that will fill in that gap.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ospreyxxx) ✨


End file.
